


Drunk

by Celandine



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Ficlet, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-12-26
Updated: 2009-12-26
Packaged: 2017-10-12 08:36:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 343
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/122986
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Celandine/pseuds/Celandine
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hikaru is not much of a drinker.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Drunk

"Tea," Hikaru tells the replicator, and inhales the fragrant steam, relaxing.

He has never been much of a drinker. Oh, he'll have the occasional beer at the end of a particularly long or difficult shift, or a glass or so of wine at a celebration, but on the whole he prefers sobriety.

Besides, drinking too much makes people do baffling things. He's seen what happens when Scotty overindulges in the products of his still; the man has a "singing" voice that Hikaru swears could bend metal.

Or take Pavel. It was the kid's birthday last week, and he'd gotten absolutely plastered on vodka. Towards the end of the party he'd come and planted himself in Hikaru's lap, whispering obscene suggestions in his ear. Through great effort of will Hikaru had kept himself under control and gently rejected Pavel's advances, certain that they were due to liquor-fueled lust rather than any real emotion.

They are friends, Pavel and he, and Hikaru wants to keep that friendship, not risk it for a few moments of drunken pleasure.

A chime signals that there is someone at the door to his quarters.

"Come in."

Pavel steps inside, his expression nervous but determined. "Hikaru."

"Have a seat." Hikaru gestures.

"No, thank you. I have come to apologize if I offended you last night." Pavel's face is pink, and he is balanced on the balls of his feet as if ready to run.

"You didn't offend me," says Hikaru. "You were drunk, that's all. I don't take advantage of someone who's not really responsible for what he's saying."

"I have not been drinking now." Pavel swallows. "But I _want_ you to take adwantage of me... if you are willing. If this is not for you, I will not speak of it again," he finishes in a rush.

Hikaru swallows. "I... yes." He hardly knows how he reaches Pavel so quickly, but now they are kissing and touching each other and kissing some more, and without a drop of alcohol, he feels drunker than he ever has in his life.

**Author's Note:**

> For emiime, who wanted Chekov/Sulu, "sobriety."


End file.
